Das Leben geht weiter
by mirko.lorz
Summary: Yuzuru Otonashi hat vor kurzem sein Gedächtnis verloren und zieh daher zusammen mit seine Mutter und seine beiden Schwestern, den Zwillinge Hatsune und Kanade um, damit er einen Neuanfang starten kann. Paaring: Yuzuru Otonashi X Masami Iwasawa evtl. Nebenparring Yui X Hinata
1. Neue Schule, Neues Glück

Mir persönlich gefällt dieses Paaring und da es im deutschen keine Geschichte dazu gibt, schreibe ich eine. Aber genug davon. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Es war ein friedlicher Tag in Misaki. Die Familie Otonashi war gerade erst neu hierher gezogen, da Yuzuru bei einem Unfall vor ein paar Wochen sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Für seine Mutter war es mit der Arbeit kein Problem und seine Schwestern hielt an der alten Schule nichts, da sie dort ja keine Freunde hatten. So hatten sie alle den Vorteil das sie neu anfangen können. Gerade hatten sie ihr Frühstück beendet, als ihre Mutter den Tisch abräumte, ehe sie sich an ihre Kinder wandte, „Also... seit ihr bereit für eure neue Schule?" fragte sie und alle nickten, „Ja!" kam es von den Zwillingen im Chor, während der Junge bloß nickte, weshalb die Mutter nun nickte. „Hört immer schön auf das was euch euer Bruder und die Lehrer sagen, meine Lieblinge." dazu nickten die Zwillinge, „Natürlich." antwortete die Silberhaarige. Damit betrachtete sie ihre Kinder einmal und überprüfte ihre Schuluniformen. Der 16 jährige trug seine Schuluniform bestehend aus einer dünnen weisen Hose und einem kurzärmligen weisen Hemd, wobei er am Kragen das Wappen der Schule hatte. Die beiden 14 jährigen trugen einen kurzen roten Rock und eine weise kurzärmlige Bluse, wie ihr Bruder die Sommeruniform, wobei auch sie am Kragen das Wappen der Schule hatten, da die Schule ja Mittelschule und Oberschule in einem riesigen Komplex hatte. „Ihr seht spitze aus. Aber jetzt macht das ihr in die Schule kommt." damit nickten alle 3, nahmen sich ihre Taschen ehe sie das Zimmer verließen und nachdem sie sich ihre Schuhe angezogen hatten das Haus. Die Mutter der Kinder machte derweil noch etwas in der Küche sauber, ehe sie aus dem Fenster sah, „Ob auch alles gut geht?"

Die Geschwister waren derzeit an der Schule angekommen, wobei Hatsune von ihrem Bruder getragen wurde, da sie ja einen schwachen Körper hat und er sie schonen möchte. Doch ließ er sie nun wieder runter und begab sich zusammen mit seinen Schwestern in die Schule, wo sie sich auf die suche nach dem Sekretariat machten. Doch zu ihrem Pech gab es dort keine Schilder, bzw. gab es mal welche, doch schien es nicht mehr dort zu sein. Aber wurden sie dann von hinten angesprochen, „Sucht ihr das Sekretariat?" daraufhin drehten sich die Geschwister um und entdeckten ein 16 jähriges Mädchen mit Roten Haaren und ebenso roten Augen, welche sie anlächelte und die gleiche Uniform trug wie Hatsune und Kanade, mit dem Unterschied das ihr Rock Weiß war. „Ja." antwortete Yuzuru nun. Damit setzte sich die Rothaarige in Bewegung, „Folgt mir!" mir taten die Geschwister wie verlangt und folgten der Rothaarigen, welche unterwegs sprach, „Das Schild wurde bei einem Streit zwischen ein paar Idioten, die ich zum Leidwesen in der Klasse habe, zerstört. Aber nicht wundern. Es soll schon repariert werden." wenige Augenblicke später waren sie auch schon angekommen, „Hier wären wir... unser Sekretariat." damit klopfte sie kurz, ehe sie die Tür öffnete und trat ein, gefolgt von ihrem Anhang, wobei Kanade die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss.

Die Sekretärin bemerkte die Schüler sofort und lächelte, „Hallo Iwasawa. Was führt dich hierher?" wollte die Frau wissen. Das Mädchen ging mit einer leichten Drehung beiseite, sodass die Geschwister zu sehen waren, „Ich brachte nur unsere neuen Schüler hierher." die Sekretärin lächele dazu, „Danke." damit tippte sie auf ihrem Computer gleich herum, „Hier haben wir es auch schon..." damit sah sie wieder zu den Schülern, „Yuzuru Otonashi. Du gehst in die erste Klasse der Oberschule und bist damit in der Klasse von unserem Sonnenschein hier." damit zeigte sie auf Iwasawa, „Und die Zwillinge Kanade und Hatsune Otonashi gehen in die zweite Klasse der Mittelschule." doch wandte sie sich dann an die beiden Oberschüler, „Eure Lehrerin ist heute Krank." damit holte sie einen Stapel Blätter hervor und legte ihn ab, „Das sind eure Aufgaben für den heutigen Tag." dann legte sie noch einmal zwei Zettel oben drauf, „Die beiden sind für Eure Klassensprecherin Yuri. Ihr könnt schon gehen. Deine Schwestern bleiben noch und warten auf ihren Lehrer." damit nickten die beiden und nahmen sich je eine Hälfte des Stapels, woraufhin sie das Sekretariat verließen. „Benehmt euch." sagte der Junge davor aber noch zu seinen Schwestern, ehe sie aus dem Raum verschwunden waren.

In ihrem Klassenzimmer waren noch nicht all zu viele Schüler anwesend. Aber legten sie die Blätter auf dem Lehrerpult ab, ehe sich die Rothaarige die oberen beiden nahm, Otonashi mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen gab das er ihr folgen solle und in die Letzt reihe ging. Dort zeigte sie auf den Doppeltisch am Fenster, „Der Platzt am Fenster ist noch frei, kannst du dich hinsetzten." erklärte sie und stellte ihre Tasche am anderen Platz des Doppeltisches ab. Dann wandte sie sich an das Mädchen mit den Lila Haaren die vor dem Neuling saß, aber im Moment Gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster sah, „Yuri!" diese drehte sich daraufhin zu ihr um, „Was gibt's?" wollte sie wissen, doch hielt ihr die Rothaarige dann die beiden Blätter hin, „Unsere Lehrerin ist heute Krank." die Grünäugige blickte damit auf die Blätter, den legte sie diese erst einmal auf ihrem Platz ab, ehe sie sich an den Jungen wandte, „Und..." damit sah sie zur Rothaarigen, „Wenn hast du uns da mitgebracht?" die angesprochene setzte sich damit auf ihren Platzt des Doppeltisches und schlug das eine Bein über das andere, ehe sie antwortete, „Das ist Yuzuru Otonashi. Er hat heute seinen ersten Tag und wird ab sofort in unsere Klasse gehen." erklärte sie. Yuri und Masami blickten damit zum Jungen der im Moment lieber aus dem Fenster sah. Doch hörten sie dann wie sich jemand neben Yuri setzt und entdeckten ein ebenfalls 16 jähriges Mädchen mit Braunen haaren, welche sie zu einem Zopf trug. „Hey Hisako!" wurde diese von der Rothaarigen begrüßt, woraufhin sich diese zu ihr drehte, „Morgen Iwasawa." grüßte diese zurück, doch fiel ihr dann der Junge neben ihr auf, „Sag mal..." doch konnte sie nicht zu Ende sprechen, da Masami das Wort ergriffen hatte, „Das ist Yuzuru Otonashi." erklärte sie, wozu die Braunhaarige nickte, „Verstehe." so begannen die Mädchen ein Gespräch, während dem sich die Klasse weiter sammelte, solange bis alle da waren.

Als es dann zum Stundenbeginn klingelte, stellte sich Yuri nach vorne Ans Lehrerpult und klatschte einmal in die Hände, „Alle herhören!" doch wie zu erwarten hörte keiner hin, da die anderen gerade mit etwas andere beschäftigt waren, wie z.B. Unterhaltungen. So griff Yuri zu einem anderen Mittel. Sie ging zur Tafel und legte ihre Hand auf diese, ehe sie mit ihren Fingernägeln die Tafel nach unten kratzten, was einen herrlichen Ton ergab. Die ganzen Schüler wo nicht aufgepasst hatten, hatten nun ihr Strafe erhalten. Otonashi bekam vom Masami, die sich nun normal hingesetzt hatte, den Tipp sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, was wahre Wunder wirkte. Doch sprach Yuri dann, „Nachdem ich nun eure ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit habe ein paar Neuigkeiten." damit passte die ganze Klasse auf und die Klassensprecherin sprach weiter, „Als erstes möchte ich euch jemanden vorstellen." damit zeigte sich auf den Tisch mit Yuzuru und Masami, „Das ist unser neuer Klassenkamerad. Yuzuru Otonashi." erklärte sie, „Nachdem wir dies nun hätten folgendes... Unsere Lehrerin ist heute Krank..." damit begannen die gequälten zu Jubeln, „Doch sie hat uns aufgaben dagelassen." damit war es wieder still. „Wir sollen die aufgaben erfüllen. Das ist die einzige Aufgabe die wir heute haben." erklärte Yuri, „Noda! Hinata! Shina! Ihr teilt die Blätter aus." damit begab sich Yuri wieder auf ihren Platz, während die genannten die Blätter austeilten. So machten sich dann alle Schüler an die Arbeit, wobei einige wie der Idiot Noda damit ihre Probleme hatten. Yuri machte die Aufgaben einfach, wenn auch sie an manchen stellen nicht weiter wusste. Otonashi hatte damit aber keine Probleme und hatte die Aufgaben in Rekordgeschwindigkeit fertig, was selbst ihn etwas überraschte, doch schienen die Aufgaben für ihn alles andere als Schwer zu sein.

Während die Schüler so die Aufgaben bearbeiteten, waren sie alle etwas überrascht als es zur Pause klingelte, keiner von ihnen hatte bemerkt wie die Zeit verstrichen war. So erhoben sich bereits einige Schüler und verließen das Klassenzimmer, so auch Otonashi, der seine Tasche mitnahm. Die Blicke von Iwasawa, Yuri und Hisako folgten ihm dabei. „Warum nimmt er seine Tasche mit in die Pause?" fragte die Braunhaarige nun, wozu Yuri mit den Schultern zuckte, „Keine Ahnung. Folgen wir ihm." dazu nickten die Mädchen und folgten ihm mit ausreichend Abstand. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen ihm die Zwillinge entgegen, deren Gesichter strahlten als sie ihn sahen, „Oni-chan!" „Aniki!" wurde er von den beiden begrüßt, welche er erst einmal in seine Arme schloss, „Kommt... suchen wir uns einen Platz zum sitzen." dazu nickten die beiden. So verließen sie das Haus und saßen etwas später an einem Tisch unter einem Baum, wo sie ihre Getränke ausgepackt hatten und den Wind genossen, der eine angenehme Prise war. „Wie war euer Unterricht bisher?" fragte er dann an seine Schwestern gewandt. „Gut." antwortete Hatsune, ehe Kanade fortfuhr, „Die anderen sind nett." dazu lächelte ihr Bruder, „Gas ist gut." dazu nickte die Silberhaarige, „Wie lief es bei dir?" er zuckte dazu mit den Schultern, „Na ja... weiß nicht genau. Meine Lehrerin ist krank und was ich von meinen Klassenkameraden halten soll weiß ich noch nicht." antwortete er ehrlich, wozu seine Schwestern kicherten, da sie das von ihrem Bruder kannten.

Was die Geschwister nicht bemerkten, war wie sie von den Mädchen beobachtet wurden, „Wer sind den die beiden?" wollte Hisako wissen, woraufhin die Rothaarige antwortete, „Seine Schwestern. Die Zwillinge Hatsune und Kanade Otonashi." erklärte sie, worauf von der Braunhaarige ein, „Aha..." kam. „Aber warum essen sie ganz allein?" fragte die Klassensprecherin, doch ein Antwort hatten die anderen beiden nicht parat. Doch konnten sie dann schon ein gewisses hyperaktives Mädchen sehen, welches sie ganz klar einordnen konnten. Yui! Masamis kleine Schwester, wenn auch es klein nicht ganz trifft, den immerhin war sie ja auch schon 15 Jahre alt.

Die Geschwister waren ziemlich überrascht als plötzlich dieses seltsame Mädchen aufgetaucht war und mit einem Schlag die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen und seiner Schwestern auf sich gezogen hatte. Das Mädchen, welches aus dem nichts angerannt gekommen war, hatte plötzlich bei dem Tisch angehalten, „Entschuldigung... aber habt ihr nicht ganz zufällig meine Schwester gesehen?" die Geschwister Otonashi sahen sich damit gegenseitig an, ehe sich der Älteste an den Pinkschopf wandte, „Entschuldigung, aber erstens wer bist du und zweitens wer ist deine Schwester?" fragte er und erschreckte das Mädchen damit, „Oh... Sorry... ich hab ja ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen. Mein Name lautet Yui und meine Schwester hört auf den Namen Masami Iwasawa." doch sah sie sich die vor ihr sitzenden Schüler einmal ganz genau an, wobei ihr etwas auffiel, „Entschuldigung, aber seit ihr zufälliger weise neu hier?" dazu nickten alle, ehe die Silberhaarige aufstand und sich einmal verbeugte, „Darf ich mich vorstellen... mein Name lautet Kanade. Das hier..." damit drehte sie sich und zeigte auf ihre Geschwister, „Sind meine jüngere Zwillingsschwester Hatsune und unser großer Bruder Yuzuru Otonashi." erklärte sie, „Wir sind neu hier und haben heute unseren ersten Schultag." damit setzte sich das Mädchen wieder hin, woraufhin ihr Bruder das Wort ergriff, „Wenn du nach Masami Iwasawa suchst, solltest du erst einmal im Klassenzimmer nachschauen." erklärte er freundlich. Aber der Pinkschopf ließ daraufhin ihren Kopf hängen, „Habe ich schon, aber da war sie nicht." damit schien Otonashi verwirrt, „Dann weiß ich auch nicht wo sie ist. Was brauchst du den von ihr?" damit blickte das Mädchen wieder auf, „Ich habe vergessen meinen Wecker zu stellen und daher etwas verschlafen. Das ist der Grund warum ich weder Frühstücken konnte noch mir etwas mitnehmen und ich wollte sie fragen ob sie etwas übrig hat." erklärte sie niedergeschlagen. Der Junge stellte ihr dann etwas von seinem Essen auf einen freien Platzt des Tisches, „Hier, du kannst etwas von uns haben." damit strahlte das Gesicht des Mädchens, „Wirklich?!" wollte sie noch einmal wissen, wozu die Geschwister alle nickten, „Natürlich. Gemeinsam schmeckt es doch am besten. Und nebenbei habe ich meistens etwas mit falls eine meiner Schwestern Hunger haben sollte." erklärte er mit einem lächeln. Yui setzte sich damit sofort hin und begann zu essen, wobei die anderen lächelten.

Die Mädels die die Gruppe beobachteten lächeln dazu, „Er hat das Herz am rechten Fleck." kam es von Hisako, wozu die Rothaarige nickte, „Definitiv. Da ich heute früher raus bin, habe ich gar nicht bemerkt das sie verschlafen hat." gestand sie was ihr leicht peinlich war. „Er hat definitiv einen besseren Charakter als Noda oder Fujimaki." kam es von Yuri, wozu die anderen beiden nickten, „Definitiv!" stimmten sie dem zu.

Nachdem Yui ihre ersten bissen genommen hatte, strahlte ihr Gesicht, „Wahnsinn! Das ist ja lecker!" dann wandte sie sich an die Zwillinge, „Wer hat das gemacht?" diese zeigten auf ihren Bruder und Yui war nun total überrascht, „Du?!" der Junge nickte dazu, Kanade antwortete, „Unsere Mutter Arbeitet vom Nachmittag bis spät in die Nacht also hat er das Kochen übernommen. Zum Glück hat er das nicht auch vergessen." damit sahen die Zwillinge traurig zu Boden, was sowohl Yui, als auch die Mädchen welche sie beobachtete verwirrte. Doch ergriff Otonashi dann das Wort, „Iss lieber." diese nickte stumm und aß dann weiter. Einige Minuten später standen die Geschwister auf, „Du kannst den Rest behalten." sprach sie an den Pinkschopf gewandt, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihre Klassenzimmer machten, wobei ihnen Yuis Blick folgte, „Der würde zu meiner Schwester passen." sprach sie ihre Gedanken laut aus und wenn ihre Schwester das gehört hätte, wäre diese definitiv rot angelaufen. Doch war diese nachdem Kanade das mit dem vergessen erwähnt hatte wieder zusammen mit Yuri und Hisako zurück ins Klassenzimmer gegangen.

Das war es auch schon mit dem ersten Kapitel. Würde mich über Reviews natürlich freuen. Bis zum nächsten mal.

PS. Kapitel kommen unregelmäßig. Wie ich eben Ideen, Lust und Laune, sowie Zeit habe.


	2. Erste Eindrücke

Hier kommt Kapitel Nummer 2. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Im Klassenzimmer hatten sich schon einige Schüler wieder eingefunden und auch die Mädchengruppe um Otonashi herum war schon auf ihre Plätze zurückgekehrt und unterhielten sich, als er sich wieder hinsetzte. Kurz darauf kam auch schon die restlichen Schüler, gefolgt vom Lehrer und der Unterricht ging weiter. So lief der Unterricht bis zum Ende des Schultages weiter, an dem die Schüler die Klasse verließen, so auch der Neuling Otonashi. Dieser machte sich nämlich auf den Weg zu seinen Schwestern. Aber als er am Schultor ankam, sah er seine Schwestern noch nirgends. So stellte er sich ans Tor und wartete.

Dabei bemerkte er nicht wie er von Yuri und den anderen beiden beobachtet wurde. „Warum verfolgen wir ihn?" wollte Iwasawa dann wissen, woraufhin Yuri meinte, „Einen Neuen bekommen wir nicht jeden Tag. Und außerdem stimmt etwas nicht mit ihm." damit drehte sich Yuri zu dem Mädchen, „Das hast du mir doch gesagt." damit kratzte sich die Rothaarige am Hinterkopf, „Stimmt ja..." doch sahen sie dann zum Tor, wo der Junge auf seine Schwestern wartete, welche aber nicht kamen. Doch dann kam der Pinkschopf von Yui angerannt. „Otonashi-senpai!" rief diese und hatte einen besorgten Blick im Gesicht, was den 16-jährigen sofort in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Als das Mädchen vor ihm stand hatte sie sich mit ihrem Händen auf ihren knien abgestützt und schnaufte erst einmal.

Da Iwasawa die ganze Sache nicht gefiel begab sie sich sofort zu ihrer Schwester, „Yui!" diese war natürlich, genau wie Otonashi, überrascht diese zu sehen, „Masami!" doch blickte sie dann wieder zu Otonashi, „Senpai! Eure Schwester ist... Hatsune ist..." wie aufgelöst sie war bemerkte man. Masami machte sich, genauso wie die anderen Mädchen sofort sorgen. Doch streichelte Otonashi dem Pinkschopf dann den Kopf, was die Mädchen nicht verstanden. „Mach dir einmal keine Sorgen, ihr geht es gut. Sag schon... wo ist sie?" damit ließ er ihren Kopf los, womit sich Yui dorthin langte, wo seine Hand vorhin noch war, ehe sie antwortete, „Auf der Krankenstation." damit machten sie sich auf den Weg, sodass nur noch Yuri und Hisako zurückblieben, welche ihnen verwirrt hinterher sahen, „Der hat die Ruhe weg." sprach die Braunhaarige, wozu Yuri nickte, „Ja. Der passt definitiv in unsere Klasse." doch verzog sie dann ihr Gesicht, „Aber wenn du mich fragst, stimmt mit ihm und seinen beiden Schwestern etwas nicht... und zwar gewaltig." dazu nickte die Braunhaarige dann. Wie sehr sie mit ihrer Vermutung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, ahnte Yuri dabei noch nicht einmal im entferntesten.

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen, sahen Otonashi und die beiden Mädchen Hatsune in einem Bett liegen. Kanade saß daneben auf einem Stuhl und spielte etwas mit der Pflanze, die auf dem Tischen neben dem Bett stand. Als die Oberschüler den Raum betreten hatten, erkannte sie sofort ihren Bruder, „Aniki." dieser trat sofort zu den Zwillingen, wobei er Kanade über den Kopf streichelte, ehe er sich an das Mädchen im Bett wandte, „Ich habe es bereits befürchtet." damit änderte sich der Blick der Silberhaarigen zu einem traurigen und sah in die Blumen. Das Yui und Iwasawa hierbei nichts mehr verstanden musste man nicht erwähnen, doch sagten sie für den Moment auch nichts.

Im nächsten Moment trat auch schon die Schulärztin ein, „Du musst ihr Bruder sein." damit drehte sich Otonashi zu ihr um, „Ja, das bin ich. Mein Name lautet Yuzuru Otonashi." stellte sich dieser vor. Die Ärztin stellte sich nun neben das Bett und betrachtete das Mädchen etwas, ehe sie sich wieder an den Jungen wandte und sprach, „Warum sie das Bewusstsein verloren hat weiß ich leider nicht. Im Grunde geht es ihr ganz gut. Theoretisch gesehen kannst du sie wieder mitnehmen, aber sie soll sich für heute Ausruhen." dazu nickte er, „Dafür sorge ich." damit stellte er seine Tasche ab und nahm das Mädchen aus dem Bett vorsichtig auf den Rücken, „Kanade. Komm... gehen wir nach Hause." diese nickte dazu und nahm ihre Tasche, sowie die ihrer Schwester, wo sie auch ihre Schuhe einpackte. Dann wollte sie eigentlich auch noch die Tasche ihres Bruders nehmen, wenn auch ihre Hände bereits voll waren, doch kam ihr jemand zuvor. Als sie dem Arm folgte, welcher die Tasche genommen hatte, blickte sie direkt in das Gesicht der Rotäugigen Oberschülerin, welche sie anlächelte, „Gehen wir." damit verließen sie den Raum, dessen Tür sie hinter sich schlossen, wobei sie die Ärztin alleine zurück ließen, welche ihren Kopf nun mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck schief legte, da sie die ganze Situation nicht verstand, „Das ist in der Tat eine seltsame Familie." sprach sie zu sich selbst.

Einige Zeit später waren die Teenager beim Hause Otonashi angekommen, wo die Schwestern Iwasawa nicht schlecht staunten, „Wahnsinn." kam es von Yui, während ihre Schwester sprach, „Schickes Haus." „Danke." war die ganze Antwort, ehe sie weiter gingen. Doch vor der Tür kam die Schwierigkeit mit dem aussperren, da er seine Schwester trug. Doch wurde ihm der Schlüssel dann von der Rothaarigen abgenommen, welche nun die Tür öffnete, durch welche sie das Haus betraten. Im Haus wurden sie dann auch sogleich von ihrer Mutter begrüßt, welche aber noch nicht hingesehen hatte, „Und... wie war die Schule." damit sah sie zu ihren Kindern und bemerkte dabei das es statt einem Jungen und den Zwillingen, ein Junge und 4 Mädchen waren. Doch bemerkte sie dann Hatsune, welche von ihrem Bruder getragen wurde, „Oh weh, oh weh!" sprach sie dann und schüttelte den Kopf. Aber ging sie zu den beiden anderen Mädchen, „Und... wer seit ihr." Masami verbeugte sich damit einmal, „Mein Name lautet Masami Iwasawa. Ich bin eine Klassenkameradin von ihrem Sohn. Und das..." damit zeigte sie auf den Pinkschopf, „Ist meine jüngere Schwester Yui." diese verbeugte sich nun ebenfalls. „Sehr erfreut." die Mutter lächelte dazu und beugte sie zu der älteren, „Tu mir den gefallen und Pass gut auf meinen Sohn auf." dann ging sie an den Mädchen vorbei, „Also dann... ich muss zur Arbeit." verabschiedete sie sich von den Teenagern und verließ das Haus, womit Otonashi nun mit 4 Mädchen alleine war.

Als sich die Frau auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte, sprach sie leise zu sich selbst, „Ich bin froh das endlich Freunde gefunden hat. Und das schon am ersten Tag." dann blickte sie in den Himmel, „Und auch noch ein Mädchen..." damit lächelte sie blickte wieder auf die Straße, „Es wird jetzt immer besser, das weiß ich."

Im Hause Otonashi brachte Yuzuru seine Schwester gerade in ihr Bett. Als er sie zudecken wollte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Als er sich umdrehte, bemerkte er das es sich um die Rothaarige handelt, „Iwasawa?!" diese lächelte, „So kann man doch nicht schlafen... komm... ich ziehe ihr etwas anderes an." er blickte dann zu seiner Schwester, „Das wäre wohl besser." damit verließ er das Zimmer. Iwasawa kümmerte sich dann um das Mädchen. Ein passendes Nachthemd hatte sie schnell gefunden. So entledigte sie das Mädchen ihrer Kleidung und zog ihr das Nachthemd an, ehe sie sie richtig hinlegte und zudeckte, wobei sie hinterher auch noch die Klamotten wegräumte.

Nachdem das getan war, begab sie sich nach unten zu den anderen. Dort fand sie die beiden Mädchen wieder, wobei Kanade im Wintergarten war und sich den Blumen dort widmete. Yui zippte am Fernseher durch die verschiedensten Musikkanäle, während Otonashi gerade in der Küche war und etwas Kochte. Iwasawa fühlte sich hier seltsam. Man könnte fast denken das sie eine Familie wären. Aber wenn dies der Fall ist, sollte sie in der Küche stehen und Kochen. Doch ist da das Problem das sie nicht Kochen kann. Doch schüttelte sie dann mit leicht roten Wangen den Kopf, ehe sie sich zu ihrer Schwester setzte, welche mittlerweile einen anständigen Musiksender gefunden hatte und hörte diese nun zusammen mit ihr an.

Der derzeit einzige Junge im Haus stand in der Küche und machte etwas zu Essen, wobei er auch eine Suppe für Hatsune machte, da dies bei so etwas das beste für sie ist. Für sich und die anderen Machte er einfach etwas anderes, was schnell zum zubereiten war, lecker schmeckte, Gesund war und auch Satt machte. Aufgrund der Menge an Rezepte die er kannte, war dies auch nicht besonders schwer. Nachdem das Essen gekocht war, deckte er den Tisch. Die beiden Mädchen bemerkten ihn nicht, da diese von der Musik des Fernsehers zu sehr abgelenkt wurden. Kanade war mit ihren geliebten Blumen beschäftigt und bemerkte dies natürlich auch nicht. Erst als er rief, „Essen ist fertig!" bemerkten die Mädchen dies und sahen nun ins Esszimmer, wo das ganze Essen schon am Tisch stand. Doch lief Otonashi noch einmal an den Mädchen vorbei, wobei die älteste kichern musste, was wohl an der Schürze lag. Aber kam der Junge kurz darauf wieder, dieses mal jedoch ohne Schürze und setzte sich mit den Worten, „Lasst uns Essen." an den Tisch die Mädchen taten es im gleich und begannen damit zu Essen, wobei Yui strahlte. Doch auch Iwasawa strahlte plötzlich. Nachdem sie heruntergeschluckt hatte, wandte sie sich an ihren Klassenkameraden, „Das schmeckt ja göttlich. Hast du das wirklich alleine Gekocht?" dazu nickte er, „Ja, nichts besonderes. Du bekommst das doch bestimmt auch so gut hin." sprach er dann, ohne von seinem Teller aufzusehen. Aber hörte er dann Yui lachen, „Meine Schwester kann nicht kochen!" gab diese Preis. Damit sah er zu der Rothaarigen, welche nun einen zarten Rotschimmer hatte, da ihr das peinlich war. „Stimmt das?" fragte er nach, wozu sie nickte, „Ja. Leider." er lächelte dazu, „Wenn du willst, kann ich dir das Kochen beibringen." bot er ihr an, womit sie ihn überrascht ansah, „Ernsthaft?" er nickte dazu, „Warum nicht. Vorausgesetzte das es Hatsune an dem Tag auch gut geht." offenbarte er ihr die Voraussetzungen, weshalb Iwasawa nun etwas nachdenklich wurde. Yui jedoch lachte, „Meine Schwester und Kochen..." dabei fiel sie vom Stuhl, „Das will ich sehen!" die anderen sahen sie dann an, ehe sie mit den Schultern zuckten und weiter aßen, woran sich Yui nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, beteiligte.

Nach dem Essen, räumten sie zusammen den Tisch ab und räumten das Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler. Während Yui wieder den Musiksender überfiel, widmete sich die Silberhaarige ihren Pflanzen, welche sie sehr gern hatte, was man bemerkte. Otonashi und Iwasawa tauschten derweil Handynummern aus. So verlief der Nachmittag ruhig. Kanade und Yui machten ihre Hausaufgaben, wobei ihnen die älteren halfen. Die von Hatsune machten sie auch gleich mit, damit dieses den Blödsinn nicht mehr vor sich hat. Gegen Abend wachte das Mädchen dann ebenfalls auf und bekam eine Suppe, ehe sie sich wieder schlafen legte. Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich die Schwestern von den Geschwistern und gingen nach Hause. Am Abend gingen sie noch duschen, ehe sie sich ins Bett legen wollten, doch bekam Otonashi noch eine SMS von Iwasawa.

Danke für den Schönen Tag

Und hat er sehr gut gefallen

Ich hoffe das es Hatsune morgen besser geht.

In Liebe Masami Iwasawa

PS. Gute Nacht

Er musste dazu lächeln, ehe er eine Antwort schickte, „Ein nettes Mädchen." damit legte er sich schlafen.

Das Mädchen stand gerade unter der Dusche, als sie die Antwort bekam.

Danke, der Tag hat uns auch gefallen

Hatsune wird es morgen bereits besser gehen, das kann ich dir versichern

Dir auch eine gute Nacht

Freundliche Grüße Yuzuru Otonashi

Dazu lächelte das Mädchen, der Junge gefiel ihr. Sehr sogar. Doch genoss sie dann weiter ihren Dusche. Wieder in ihrem Zimmer, ließ sie das Handtuch fallen und zog sich ihr Seidennachthemd über, welches auf halber Höhe ihrer Oberschenkel endete. So blickte sie noch aus dem Fenster hinauf zu den Sternen, ehe sie sich in ihr Bett legte und ebenfalls einschlief.

Im Hause Otonashi war Kanade noch am längsten wach, da diese auf ihre Mutter wartete, welche nun ebenfalls heimkam. Einige Minuten später saß diese am Tisch und aß etwas. Ihre Tochter hatte ihr dabei von den Ereignissen des Tages erzählt. „Verstehe. Das sind einmal schöne Neuigkeiten." dazu nickte das Mädchen, „Ja. Vielleicht ist es ihm nun endlich möglich ein normales, Teenager gerechtes Leben zu führen." dazu lächelte ihre Mutter, „Das hoffe ich sehr mein Schatz. Hierher zu ziehen war anscheinend die Beste Idee." dazu nickte das Mädchen, sagte aber nichts, sodass die Mutter fortfuhr, „Vielleicht ist es ihm nun möglich ein normales Leben zu führen. Ein Leben das eines Teenagers würdig ist." damit aß sie auf. Kurze Zeit später, nachdem sie alles aufgeräumt und sauber gemacht hatten, gingen die beiden ebenfalls ins Bett, wo alle die Nacht gut durchschliefen.

Das war es dann auch schon mit dem zweiten Kapitel. Ich hoffe doch das es euch gefallen hat. Würde mich über eure Meinungen sehr freuen.


	3. Erste Anzeichen

Kapitel Nummer 3 kommt. Spaß beim lesen.

Am nächsten Tag gingen die Geschwister zusammen zur Schule, wobei sie direkt vor ihrer Haustür schon eine Überraschung erlebten. Iwasawa und Yui warteten schon vor dem Haus auf sie. „Was führt euch den hierher?" fragte er gleich, wozu die Rothaarige meinte, „Wir holen euch zur Schule ab." sprach sie mit einem lächeln, was den Jungen etwas verwunderte. Während Kanade dies einfach hinnahm, griff Hatsune gleich nach der Hand ihres Bruders, da sie in der früh noch nicht mit solchen Sachen umgehen konnte. Die Rothaarige kicherte dazu mit einem, „Süß!" doch auch ihre Schwester konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Otonashi hingegen ließ sie einfach kichern. Warum sollte es ihm auch peinlich sein mit seiner kleinen Schwester Hand zu halten. Doch gingen sie so einfach weiter zur Schule, wobei er nach ein paar Minuten fragte, „Wieso holt ihr uns eigentlich ab?" dazu lächelte ihn Iwasawa an und antwortete, „Warum nicht? Wir sind doch immerhin Freunde. Und unter Freunden macht man so etwas." sprach sie als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Er hingegen legte seinen Kopf schief. Für ihn wart dieses Mädchen etwas zu offen, was aber nicht hieß das er sie nicht mochte oder es ihm nicht gefiel. Im Gegenteil! Ihn freute es. Es war für ihn schon verwunderlich gewesen das er bereits am ersten Tag so viele Freunde gefunden hatte, wenn auch es Freundinnen besser treffen würde.

Bei der Schule angekommen, verabschiedete sich Otonashi von seinen beiden Schwester, indem er ihnen viel Spaß im Unterricht wünschte und ihnen jeweils einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Auch Iwasawa und Yui trennten sich, da Yui ja noch in die dritte Klasse der Mittelschule ging. Die beiden Oberschüler machten sich so auf den Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer, wo sie auf Hisako trafen, „Hey Iwasawa! Morgen Otonashi!" begrüßte sie die beiden, welche nun ihre Sachen zu ihrem Platz brachten und sich hinsetzten. „Und..." fragte die Braunhaarige dann an den Neuling, wenn auch es schon der zweite Tag war, „Hast du heute Nachmittag schon etwas vor?" dieser nickte, „Ja." dann blickte er zu seiner Nebensitzerin, „Iwasawa wollte von mir lernen wie man Kocht." erklärte er, womit diese mit einem Rotschimmer zur Seite sah, da ihr das ja schon etwas peinlich war, das sie mit ihren 16 Jahren nicht Kochen kann, was Hisako zum kichern brachte.

„Wer will kochen lernen?" fragte dann ein Mädchen, wobei die angesprochenen die Stimme sofort zuordnen konnten – Yuri! Diese setzte sich nun auf ihren Platz und wandte sich dann an ihre Freunde, „Also... wer wollte das Kochen lernen?" fragte sie nun erneut, womit Hisako auf ihre Freundin zeigte, weshalb Yuri nun ebenfalls kicherte, „Wurde auch langsam Zeit das du es lernst." damit brach dann Gelächter unter den Mädchen aus, weshalb Iwasawa nun zum Boden sah. „Lasst das!" mischte sich der Junge dann ein, „Ich glaube es hat schon gereicht das sich gestern Yui über sie lustig gemacht hat, auch wenn sie nebenbei vom Stuhl gefallen ist." damit verstummte das Lachen und Hisako meinte, „Das war Typisch Yui!" dazu nickte Yuri, „Definitiv!"

Doch kam dann die Lehrerin, welche wieder gesund war und der Unterricht begann,wobei Otonashi nun erst einmal im Vordergrund war, da er ja der Neue ist. Ansonsten verliefen die ersten Stunden bis zur Pause gut. In der Pause begab sich Otonashi natürlich wieder zu seinen Schwestern, mit welchen er zusammen aß, wobei auch Yui mit von der Partie war. So fügte sich dann auch Iwasawa hinzu, „Wollt ihr etwa ohne mich Essen?" fragte sie, ehe sie sich neben ihre Schwester setzte. „Yui. Du gehst heute nach der Schule nach Hause." diese sah sie nun fragend an, „Was machst du?" doch kam die Antwort dann von hinter ihr, „Sie lernt Kochen!" damit drehte sich Yui um und entdeckte die anderen beiden Mädchen, „Yuri-Senpai! Hisako-Senpai!" „Dürfen wir uns setzten?" fragte Yuri, welche sich nach einem nicken des Jungen zusammen mit Hisako dazu setzte. „Warum esst ihr eigentlich so allein?" fragte Iwasawa dann, womit Otonashi meinte, „Ich esse einfach gerne zusammen mit meinen Schwestern." erklärte er, obwohl er die eigentliche Frage damit nicht beantwortete hatte, was ihm auch bewusst war. Doch die Sache mit seinem Gedächtnis mussten sie nicht wissen. Seine Familie und die Ärzte wissen davon, das war mehr als genug, so fand er.

So aßen sie einfach weiter, bis wenige Minuten später jemand Yui von hinten die Augen zuhielt, was diese etwas erschreckte, „Was?! Wer hat das Licht ausgeschaltet?!" beschwerte sie sich, weshalb wieder einige Lachten, bis Otonashi fragte, „Eine Frage... wer ist das?" damit zeigte er auf den Blauhaarigen Jungen hinter Yui, wozu Iwasawa antwortete, „Das Hideki Hinata." erklärte sie einfach, womit Yui nun aber auch wusste wer ihr da den Streich spielte, „HINATA!" rief sie nun etwas wütend, womit sie seine Hände von ihren Augen nahm und sich mit einem Wütenden Gesicht umdrehte und den Jungen ansah. Dieser roch den Braten aber schon und rannte vorsichtshalber weg, gefolgt von einer Yui, die laut fluchte, obwohl man kaum etwas verstand.

„Was ist den mit Yui-Senpai los?" fragte Hatsune dann, die wie ihre Geschwister nicht verstand was los war. „Das ist bei denen Normal." kam es von der Klassensprecherin, „Also mach dir einmal keine Sorgen." dazu nickten die Geschwister erst einmal, sahen dann aber dennoch zu wie Yui den Blauhaarigen verfolgte, welcher gerade kein Glück hatte und über die Wurzel eines Baum stolperte, welche er übersehen hatte. Yui sprang natürlich auf ihn und prügelte nun auf ihn ein, wobei man ihn immer und immer wieder AU rufen hörte. „Was sich liebt..." begann Hisako, ehe Iwasawa fortfuhr, „...das neckt sich!" die Geschwister Otonashi achteten aber mittlerweile gar nicht mehr darauf sondern aßen lieber, während die anderen den Ehestreit weiterhin beobachteten.

Das Otonashi und die Zwillinge nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten gingen, bemerkte zuerst keine von ihnen. Iwasawa war die erste die es bemerkte, denn als sie sich wieder an ihn wenden wollte, war das nichts mehr, weshalb sie sich umsah, „Wo ist..." doch konnte sie nicht zu ende sprechen, da hatte sie ihn bereits mit seinen Schwestern entdeckt. „Otonashi!" reif sie, womit nun auch die anderen wieder auf ihn aufmerksam wurden. Doch stand die Rothaarige dann auf, „Yui! Lass deinen Ehemann doch einmal in Ruhe!" mit diesen Worten folgte Iwasawa Otonashi und den Zwillingen mit schnellen schritten. Die Tomatenköpfe von Yui und Hinata sah sie aber nicht mehr. Hisako meinte als sie aufstand, „Für eure Liebesspiele solltet ihr euch aber einen anderen Ort suchen!" damit war sie aufgestanden und Iwasawa gefolgt, wobei Yuri es ihr gleich tat, aber rief sie noch, „Verhütet aber richtig!"

Yui stand damit von dem Jungen auf, welcher sich nun wieder erhob, wobei ihre Gesichter Tomaten Konkurrenz machten. Aber entschlossen sie sich dann dem Beispiel der anderen zu folgen und sich wieder auf den Weg in ihre Klassenzimmer zu machen. Otonashi brachte aber erst noch seine Schwestern in ihre Klasse, bevor er sich in seine begab, wo der Unterricht weiter ging.

Nach der Schule begaben sich Iwasawa, sowie die Otonashi Geschwister zu deren Haus, wo sie von der Mutter der Geschwister begrüßt wurden, „Wie war die Schule?" fragte sie nachdem die Kinder eingetreten waren. „Gut." antwortete die Silberhaarige, „Unser Bruder möchte Iwasawa das Kochen beibringen." erklärte sie, wozu ihre Mutter lächelte, „Da hat sie ja den richtigen gefunden. Aber viel Spaß dann... ich muss zur Arbeit." damit verließ sie die Teenager, welche nun alleine waren.

Das erste was natürlich gemacht wurde, waren die Hausaufgaben, wobei Otonashi Hatsune half, die nicht die Beste in Englisch war. Iwasawa musste lächeln als sie dieses Bild sah. Die Geschwister waren zweifellos ein Herz und eine Seele. Die zu trennen war unmöglich. Aber wollte sie das ja auch nicht. Sie selbst würde sich auch nicht von ihrer kleinen, wenn auch ab und zu nervigen, Schwester trennen lassen. Doch half sie dann etwas mit, da sie die beiden ja auch schon mochte. Etwas später waren die Hausaufgaben dann auch geschafft. Kanade befasste sich dann mit ihren Lieblingen, den Blumen, während sich Hatsune Mangas nahm und diese las. Dadurch hatten die beiden Oberschüler nun ihre Ruhe und Otonashi fragte, „Willst du gleich anfangen, oder soll ich vorher noch etwas für meine Schwestern machen?" sie überlegte kurz und antwortete dann, „Mach ihnen am besten erst einmal was." er nickte und machte sich dann, nachdem sie beide sich eine Schürze angezogen hatten, an die Arbeit, wobei er ihr schon einige Tipps gab, bei denen sie gut zuhörte.

So war das Essen für die Zwillinge schnell fertig, wobei das Mädchen den Tisch für die beiden schon gedeckt hatte. Hatsune war dabei etwas traurig das sie dieses mal ohne ihren Bruder aßen. „Was isst Oni-chan heute nicht mit uns?" fragte sie an ihre ältere Zwillingsschwester, welche meinte, „Der bringt unserem Gast das Kochen bei." damit blickte Hatsune kurz in Richtung Küche, wobei eine Wand dazwischen war, weshalb nicht nichts sah. „Haben wir da jetzt eine One-chan erhalten?" fragte sie dann wieder an die Silberhaarige, welche nun etwas verwirrt war und überlegte. Was sollte sie antworten? Sie wusste es nicht! „Weiß nicht... kann gut sein. Es ist immerhin das erste mal das er mit einem Mädchen, von uns abgesehen, so umgeht." erklärte sie und aß weiter, ehe es ihre Schwester ihr gleich tat.

Als sie fertig waren mit dem Essen, brachte Kanade das Geschirr zurück in die Küche, wobei sie bemerkte das es schon ein kleines Chaos gab, da es wohl oder übel bereits seine Unfälle gab. Doch stellte sie das Geschirr dann in den Geschirrspüler, ehe sie die beiden wieder alleine ließ. Das sie extra nichts gesagt hatte, bemerkten die beiden überhaupt nicht. Die gönnte ihrem Bruder eine Freundin und das wusste ihre Mutter. Hatsune bemerkte es nicht, was nicht verwunderlich war. Die fürchtete sich am meisten davor ihren geliebten Bruder zu verlieren, was zeigte wie sehr sie an ihm hing. Doch hatte die Rothaarige ja nicht vor ihn ihr wegzunehmen und das wusste Kanade.

Den restlichen Tag über beschäftigten sie sich selbst, wobei Otonashi Iwasawa weiter das Kochen beibrachte, worunter die Küche ziemlich zu leiden hatte. Diese nach nämlich mehr nach Schlachtfeld als Küche aus, weshalb sie am Abend noch eine ganze Stunde aufräumen mussten. Als sie dann auf die Uhr sah, erschrak sie, „Was... schon halb 11." er war auch ziemlich überrascht, „Ja." doch machte das Mädchen dann Hektik, „Ich muss schnell nach Hause. Meine Mutter macht sich bestimmt schon sorgen." damit wollte sie weiter, doch wurde sie festgehalten, womit sie sich verwundert zu ihm umdrehte, welcher einfach sagte, „Übernachte einfach hier." damit sah sie ihm tief in die Augen, ehe sie lächelte, „Ok... ich muss aber erst meine Mutter anrufen." er nickte dazu.

Damit griff das Mädchen zu ihrem Handy und rief ihre Mutter an, „Ja Mama, ich bin´s... Ich übernachte heute bei einem Freund... ja..." damit sah sie zu Otonashi, „Geht in Ordnung..." dann wurde sie plötzlich rot, „HEY! Glaubst du etwa ich mach so schnell die Beine breit?! Aber gut..." damit legte sie auf und wandte sich an Otonashi, „Meine Mutter hat nichts dagegen, aber sie besteht darauf das sie sich bald kennen lernt und du zum Essen bleibst." er nickte, ehe er sprach, „Kein Problem... aber was denkt deine Mutter eigentlich machen wir hier?" fragte er dann, wozu sie kicherte, „Bestimmt irgendwas perverses... Das hat ihr mit Sicherheit Yui eingeredet. Etwas andere fällt mir nicht ein." dazu lachten beide, ehe er meinte, „Willst du zuerst duschen gehen?" dazu nickte sie, ehe er meinte, „Du kannst dir zum schlafen etwas aus meinem Schrank nehmen." sie nickte.

Damit zeigte er ihr sein Zimmer, ehe er sich in die seiner Schwestern begab. Hatsune nahm er den Manga aus der Hand, ehe er sie richtig ins Bett legte und zudeckte, wobei er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Bei Kanade musste er sie nur richtig zudecken, welche aber ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Stirn bekam. Anschließend machte er das Gästezimmer fertig. Kurz darauf kam auch schon Iwasawa herein, welche ihre Sachen auf den Schreibtisch im Zimmer ablegte. Als er sich das Mädchen ansah, bemerkte er das sie nichts weiter als eines seiner weißen Hemden trug, was ihn aber nicht störte, wenn auch er einen zarten Rotschimmer bekam, er sich das Hemd, aufgrund er noch leicht nassen Haut, perfekt um ihrem Körper legte, wobei es auch einige an Sicht freigab, wie etwas ihr Nippel, welche herausstachen. „Gute Nacht." sprach er dann, wozu sie nickte, „Gute Nacht..." wobei er noch einen Kuss auf die Wange bekam, was ihn verwunderte, doch verließ er das Zimmer, wobei er sie Tür hinter sich schloss, ehe er sich an die Stelle fasste wo sie ihn geküsst hatte, „Das war das erste mal das mich ein Mädchen geküsst hat, außer meinen Schwestern." doch konnte er nicht sagen das es unangenehm war. Die geküsste stelle kribbelte nun etwas, was er bisher noch nie erlebt hat, zumindest nicht das er sich erinnern konnte. Dennoch konnte er nicht abstreiten das ihm dieses Mädchen gefiel und schön war sie alle mal, das konnte keiner abstreiten. Es wunderte ihn nur das er bisher nichts von irgendwelchen verehren mitbekam, welche sie seiner Meinung nach genügend haben müsste. Dass diese von Yui verjagt wurden, wusste er aber nicht. Denn hatte die Pinkhaarige bei der Auswahl des Freundes ihrer Schwester ein großes Wörtchen mitzureden. Aber ging er dann ebenfalls duschen, bevor er sich ins Bett legte. Dabei machte er sich so seine Gedanken über Iwasawa, bis er einschlief.

Iwasawa hatte seine Worte natürlich gehört, und musste kichern, da er noch etwas unbeholfen war. Aber gefiel ihr der Junge dennoch. Er war klug, freundlich, gebildet, gutaussehend und hatte einen guten Charakter. Was wollte man mehr?! Doch wusste sie auch das die Geschwister anscheinend ihre Geheimnisse haben. Dies störte sie aber nicht, wenn sie gerne wüsste welche das wären. Aber legte sie sich dann dennoch ins Bett und schlief.

Kanade, welche wieder aus dem Bett gekommen war, hatte die Worte ihres Bruders auch mitbekommen und schüttelte nur mit einem lächeln den Kopf. Kurz darauf kam auch ihre Mutter heim, mit der sie sich etwas unterhielt und diese über die Umstände aufklärte, ehe sie sich wieder ins Bett legte und dieses mal richtig schlief.

Das war es dann auch schon. Hoffe doch es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich über eure Meinungen dazu freuen.


	4. Masami Iwasawa

Hier kommt das vierte Kapitel im Bunde, welches bisher auch das längste ist. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Am nächsten morgen, war Otonashi als erstes wach, was nichts besonderes war. Seine Mutter schlief in der Früh öfter mal etwas länger. Das verübelte man ihr auch nicht. Schließlich ging sie Nachmittags Arbeiten und kam erst spät Abends wieder zurück. So lief er gerade durchs Haus, um seine beiden Schwestern und ihren Gast zu wecken. Es war das erste mal, das er sich erinnern konnte, das er noch jemanden außer seinen Schwestern wecken zu müssen. Denn was vor seinem Gedächtnisverlust war, hatten ihm seine Schwestern nicht wirklich viel erzählt. Aber musste er zugeben das es wohl besser war sich nicht erinnern zu müssen. Aber laut ihnen, hatte er sich auch dort hauptsächlich um sie gekümmert, da ihr Vater ja tot sei und ihre Mutter immer Nachmittags bis spät Abends arbeitet.

So kam er, nachdem er in der Küche den Wasserkocher eingeschaltet hatte, in einem der oberen Stockwerke an, wo er das Zimmer seiner kleinen Schwester ansteuerte. Dort öffnete er dann leise die Tür und trat vorsichtig ein. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten schlief das 14 jährige Mädchen noch. Damit trat er näher heran, wo er sich nun auf die Bettkante setzte und leicht an ihr rüttelte, „Hatsune." sprach er dabei sanft, „Aufwachen." diese rührte sich auf diese Worte zwar, doch drehte sie sich um und kehrte ihrem Bruder den Rücken zu. Dass das Mädchen kein wirkliches Interesse am Aufstehen hatte, bemerkte man, weshalb Yuzuru lächeln musste. Das war Typisch seine kleine Schwester. Doch aufstehen musste sie dennoch, auch wenn sie dies im Moment überhaupt nicht einsah. Aber hatte er schon einen weg sie zu wecken. So beugte er sich zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, „Aufstehen, sonst verstecke ich deine Mangas." auf diese Worte, war das Mädchen dann hellwach und war aufgeschreckt, „Was?!" damit sah sie ihn an, „Nein Oni-chan! Bitte nicht!" er lächelte nun. Auf diese weise bekam er sie immer wieder wach. „War nur ein Scherz." damit streichelte er ihr über den Kopf, ehe er sich wieder von ihrem Bett erhob, „Nun steh auf." mit diesen Worten hatte er auch schon das Zimmer verlassen. Wenn auch widerwillig, stand das Mädchen dann auf.

So suchte er das Zimmer von Kanade auf. Wie bei Hatsune, schlief diese auch noch als er rein lugte. So trat er auch bei ihr vorsichtig näher, ehe er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und leicht an seiner Schwester rüttelte. Diese schlug kurz darauf sehr verschlafen ihre Augen auf. Nachdem sie ihren Kopf leicht drehte erkannte sie auch jemanden, wenn auch sie diese Person nicht gleich zuordnen konnte. „Aniki?" fragte sie dann, da er im Grunde derjenige war, der sie weckte. Daraufhin wuschelte ihr jene Person als Antwort durchs Haar, wodurch sie sich sicher sein konnte das es ihr Bruder ist. „Aufstehen Schlafmütze." damit erhob er sich wieder vom Bett und machte sich dran das Zimmer zu verlassen. Im Türrahmen stoppte er aber noch einmal und sah zu seiner Schwester, welche sich aufgerichtet hat und sich ihre Augen rieb, was ihn zum lächeln brachte. Als er sich dann wieder umdrehte, hörte er aber seine Schwester sprechen, „Vergiss nicht deine Freundin zu wecken." er nickte dazu und verließ das Zimmer. Wie Kanade darauf kam das Masami seine Freundin ist, wusste er nicht. Er führte das aber darauf zurück, das sie noch Müde war.

So verließ er dann das Zimmer um ihren bezaubernden Gast du zu wecken. Das Zimmer war schnell gefunden. Dort öffnete er dann einfach die Tür und trat ohne zu zögern ein. Im inneren des Zimmers, sollte er aber eine Überraschung erleben. Das Mädchen war nicht nur wach, sondern war auch schon aufgestanden. Doch hatte sie sein Hemd, in der sie die Nacht verbrachte abgelegt und wollte sich nun gerade wieder ihre Sachen nehmen, als sie bemerkte das sie nicht mehr alleine war. So blickte sie zur Tür, wo sie ihren Klassenkameraden erblickte. Im selben Moment lief sie auch schon rot an, da sie ja nichts anhatte.

Er wurde aber ebenfalls rot, während er ihren Körper betrachtete. In diesem Moment wurde ihm erst so richtig klar, was für einen schönen Körper seine Klassenkameradin hatte. Umso weniger verstand er, warum er noch nichts von irgend welchen verheeren mitbekommen hat. Doch dann bemerkte er das die Situation nicht wirklich passte. Er kannte das Mädchen erst seit kurzem. Sie hatte bei ihm übernachtet und nun stand er in ihrem Zimmer, wobei das Mädchen, von der er zugeben musste das sie ihm wirklich gefiel und das nicht nur vom Körper her, sondern auch vom Charakter, nackt vor ihm stand.

Doch nun war es eigentlich an der Zeit das er sie alleine ließ, was auch angebracht war, so fanden beide. Denn drehte er sich dann schlagartig um. „E-Entschuldigung." stammelte er dann etwas unsicher, da er mit dieser Situation nicht umzugehen wusste. „Otonashi." sprach sie dann. Aus Instinkt drehte er seinen Kopf natürlich wieder in ihre Richtung, womit er wieder den heißesten Anblick bekam, an den er sich erinnern konnte. Sie wurde natürlich wieder hochrot, „Nicht schauen!" damit hatte sie ihm auch schon etwas ins Gesicht geworfen, womit er seinen Kopf, bei sofortigem Kontakt mit dem Seidenstoff, wieder wegdrehte. Mit der Sicherheit, das dies besser wäre, verließ er nun das Zimmer, wobei er die Türe hinter sich schloss. Anschließend lehnte er sich an diese und atmete erst einmal erleichtert aus. Er war den Umgang mit anderen Mädchen als seinen Schwester wirklich nicht gewöhnt. Es würde ihn auch nicht wundern, wenn ihre Freundschaft hiermit beendet wäre.

So lehnte er einige Minuten an der Tür, in denen sich das nackte Mädchen auf der anderen Seite anzog. Denn keiner der beiden wollte weitere, peinliche Unannehmlichkeiten. So entfernte er sich dann von der Wand und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in die Küche. Doch blieb er nach wenigen Schritten noch einmal stehen, da er hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er seine Klassenkameradin. Diese war in ihrer Schuluniform gerade auf den Flur getreten, wo sie kurz in die hocke gegangen war und etwas vom Boden aufhob, das sie anschließend in ihrer Schultasche verstaute. Was es war wusste er nicht. Doch blickte er dann wieder nach vorne und ging weiter.

Das Mädchen hatte sich zwar wieder aufgerichtet, doch hatte sie nach wie vor einen starken Rotschimmer als sie ihn ansah. Wieder kamen die Bilder von gerade in den Kopf. So etwas war ihr noch nie geschehen. Da übernachtete sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem leben bei einem Jungen und da musste so etwas geschehen. Es lief ja alles zu glatt. Da musste ja noch was passieren. Bisher hatte sie ja nur bei Hisako und Yuri übernachtet, von da her, gab es dort keine Probleme, sollte so etwas passieren. Doch hier was dies was anderes. Er war ein Junge und sie ein Mädchen. Obendrein waren sie beide 16 Jahre alt, also auch schon in einem gewissen Alter, in dem bestimmte Unfälle passieren können.

Wie dem auch sei. Iwasawa war nicht dumm. Ihr war klar das sie mit ihm reden musste, da sonst ihre Freundschaft in Gefahr wäre zu zerbrechen und das war etwas, was sie nun wirklich nicht riskieren wollen. Dafür war ihr der große Bruder der Zwillinge einfach zu Sympathisch. Aber folgte sie ihm dann nach unten.

Dort fand Iwasawa ihn dann in der Küche. Dort angekommen, musste sie lächeln. Nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, wie es hier gestern aussah. Doch stand er dann dort in Schürze und machte etwas zum Frühstück. So stellte sie ihre Schultasche irgendwo an der Seite ab, ehe sie sich zu ihm gesellte, „Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte sie freundlich. Er sah sie dabei nicht an, sondern kümmerte sich weiter um das Frühstück, „Nein danke. Ansonsten sieht die Küche gleich wieder wie ein Schlachtfeld aus. Aber du kannst den Tisch decken." sie nickte dazu, „Gern. Wie viele sind wir?" „4. Wir beide und meine kleinen Schwestern." erklärte er, ehe er sich um den Tee, für Kanade und den Kakao für Hatsune kümmerte.

Iwasawa tat dann zwar die er sagte und kümmerte sich um den Tisch, doch als sie die Teller aus dem Schrank holte, blickte sie zu ihm. Es war ihr klar, das er sie gerade auf Abstand hält und den Blickkontakt meidet. Doch hatte dies nachher Zeit. Für den Moment war es klar das sie hier nicht darüber reden konnten, da seine Schwestern ja jeden Augenblick kommen könnten. Und diese mussten von ihrem Missgeschick ja nichts mitbekommen.

So deckte das Mädchen dann den Esstisch. Als sie mit dem Tisch fertig war, kam auch schon Yuzuru herein, der das Frühstück auf den Tisch stellte. Anschließend kamen noch die Getränke. Kurz darauf erschienen auch schon die Zwillinge. So frühstückten die Teenager dann. Während sie aßen, fiel der 16 jährigen etwas auf, „Wo ist eigentlich eure Mutter? Frühstückt sie nicht mit uns?" „Nein." antwortete Kanade, nachdem sie heruntergeschluckt hatte, „Mama schläft noch. Sie frühstückt unter der Woche selten mit uns, da sie erst spät von der Arbeit kommt." damit aß das Mädchen dann aber weiter. „Ah ha." kam es verstehend von ihrem Gast, welche dann auch weiter aß.

Nach dem Frühstück, räumten Kanade und ihr Bruder den Tisch ab. Als alles im Geschirrspüler verstaut war, holten die Geschwister ihre Schultaschen, ehe Yuzuru jedem von ihnen etwas zum Essen mitgab. So verließen sie dann das Haus und machten sich auf den Weg in die Schule.

Unterwegs bemerkte Kanade, anders als ihre jüngere, naive Zwillingsschwester Hatsune, dass etwas zwischen ihrem Bruder und Iwasawa vorgefallen sein muss. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau was, doch konnte das Verantwortungsbewusste Mädchen erkennen, dass es sich um eine etwas Privatere Situation handeln muss. Denn ansonsten hätten die beiden diese Situation schon aufgeklärt. Da dies aber nicht der Fall zu seien scheint, bedeutet dies, das es später zu einem Gespräch der beiden kommen könnte. Als Kanade zu Iwasawa schielte, bemerkte sie das diese ihren Bruder immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln aus ansah und dabei einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen hatte. Und Kanade wusste das es nicht die Art von Rotschimmer war, den ein verliebtes Mädchen aufhatte wenn sie ihren Schwarm oder ihr geliebten ansah. Denn hatte sie an ihrer alten Schule ein Mädchen neben sich sitzen, welches schwer verliebt war und ihren angebeteten stets mit diesem Blick und dem Rotschimmer ansah.

Doch dann blickte sie wieder nach vorne und ging einfach weiter. Denn etwas später erreichten sie schon die Schule. Dort trennten sich die Zwillinge dann von den anderen. „Bis später Aniki." „Bis später Oni-chan. Bis dann One-chan." mit diesen Worten begaben sich die Zwillinge zu ihrem Klassenzimmer, welches in einem anderen Teil der Schule lag, als das der beiden Oberschüler.

Masami und Yuzuru sahen ihnen dabei noch etwas nach. Yuzuru musste lächeln als er an die Worte seiner Schwester dachte. „Deine Schwester glaubt wohl wir wären ein Paar." er nickte dazu, „Ja. Typisch Hatsune." damit setzte er sich auch schon in Bewegung, „Wir sollten auch langsam machen das wir in unser Klassenzimmer kommen." sie wusste das er recht hat und folgte ihm deshalb. Doch sah sie unterwegs eine Uhr, an der sie sah das sie noch mehr als eine Halbe Stunde haben bis der Unterricht beginnt. Doch war sie auch fest entschlossen das Missverständnis um ihren kleinen Unfall in der Früh aufzuklären.

„Hey Otonashi." sprach sie dann. Er drehte daher seinen Kopf zu ihr, „Ja. Was gibt's?" wollte er wissen, da erlebte er dann auch schon die nächste Überraschung. Dass Mädchen griff ihn am Arm zu zog ihn nun in eine andere Richtung was ihn erschreckte, da er damit nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. „Wo willst du hin?" das war etwas, was ihn nun wirklich interessierte. Das Mädchen lächelte einfach, wenn auch sie nach wie vor entschlossen nach vorne blickte, „An einen Ort wo wir ungestört sind." kam es Antwort, als wenn diese offensichtlich wäre.

Wenig später kamen in bei einer Tür an, vor welcher sie anhielten. Der junge aber erschrak etwas, „Die Mädchentoilette?!" sie nickte dazu, „Ja. Und keine Sorge. Vor ein paar Wochen sind die Leitungen geplatzt, weshalb diese hier nicht mehr verwendet werden." erklärte sie. Damit ließ sie seinen Arm los und holte aus ihrer Schultasche etwas hervor, was Otonashi als eine Haarspange identifizierte. Mit dieser spielte sie kurz im Schloss herum, ehe sie die Türe öffnete. Dann zog sie ihn auch schon herein und schloss schnell, aber leise die Tür, damit niemand bemerkt wo die beiden sind.

Innen drin war er etwas ratlos, „Warum sind wir hier?" wollte er dann wissen. Sie stellte ihre Tasche einfach ab und setzte sich schön auf die Platte, in welcher auch die Waschbecken sind, „Ich wollte in ruhe mit dir reden." er blickte das Mädchen damit an, „Worüber willst du mit mir reden?" sie blickte ihm nun tief in die Augen, „Nun... ich wollte das kleine Missverständnis wegen des Unfalls von heute Morgen aus der Welt schaffen." er lief auf diese Worte rot an, da ihm nun das Bild von heute morgen wieder in den Kopf kam. „Ähm ja..." damit kratze er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und blicke zur Seite, „Ich wollte... ich wollte mich deswegen... auch noch bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hätte nicht einfach so herein platzen sollen. Ich bin es einfach nicht gewöhnt, das ich noch andere Personen als meine Schwestern wecken muss. Und diese sind normalerweise noch angezogen wenn ich in ihre Zimmer komme." erklärte er. Sie nickte dazu, „Das ist ja auch verständlich. Dennoch möchte ich dieses Missverständnis nun aus der Welt schaffen. Und sieh mich bitte an wenn ich mit dir rede." forderte sie. Es dauerte zwar einige Augenblicke, doch drehte er seinen Kopf dann wieder zu ihr. „Otonashi... ich bin dir deswegen auch nicht Böse. Wie du ja selbst bemerkt hast, war dies eine andere Situation und ein versehen. Zum Teil bin ich ja auch daran Schuld. Ich hätte mich im Bad umziehen oder die Tür abschließen können, habe es aber nicht getan." damit stieg sie wieder von der Platte, „Wir kennen uns zwar noch nicht lange, doch möchte ich unsere Freundschaft nicht wegen dieser Lappalie riskieren. Du hast mich nackt gesehen! Na und?" dabei lächelte sie ihn an. „Dennoch würde ich dich bitten niemanden zu sagen das du mich nackt gesehen hast. Das würde nur zu Gerüchten führen, die wir vermeiden sollten." er musste nun ebenfalls lächeln, „Da hast du recht." „Dann wäre ja alles geklärt." damit umarmte sie ihn. Er war zwar etwas irritiert, doch erwiderte er die Umarmung. „Bitte erzähl Yui auch nichts über den genauen Ablauf des gestrigen Tages. Das schließt den Kuss mit ein." er nickte dazu, „Kein Problem." damit lösten sie sich wieder von einander. „Dennoch glaube ich es wäre das beste wenn du fort an nicht mehr bei mir übernachten würdest." damit sah er sie eindringlich an und wartete auf die Antwort, welche aber anders ausfallen sollte, als er es sich gedacht hatte.

„Abgelehnt!" dabei sah sie Otonashi ernst und entschlossen in die Augen, „Ich habe es dir doch gerade gesagt. Es war nur ein versehen, an dem wir beide schuld haben. Zudem hast du mich ja bereits nackt gesehen. Außerdem hast du ja keine Hand angelegt, daher sehe ich dabei auch kein Problem. Doch etwas anderes. Kann es sein das du noch nie ein nacktes Mädchen gesehen hast?" damit sah sie ihn neugierig an. „Na ja..." damit drehte er sich um, „Zumindest nicht das ich mich erinnern könnte." damit wurde sie neugierig, „ Zumindest nicht das du dich erinnern könntest? Deine Schwester Kanade hatte schon einmal solche Andeutungen gemacht. Ist irgend etwas mit deinem Gedächtnis geschehen oder was genau meint ihr damit?" ihre neugierig konnte man darauf hören.

Doch herrschte erst einmal für einige Augenblicke lang eine stille, die nur durch ihr atmen gestört wurde. Dann aber sprach er wieder, „Nun... nach dem scharfen Anblick den du mir heute geboten hast und der Tatsache das du mir deswegen auch nicht böse bist, ist es nur gerechnet das ich dir die Wahrheit sage." das sie auf seine Worte rot wurde, bemerkte er nicht, da er sie nicht ansah. Wieso sie auf seine Worte so reagierte wusste sie nicht. Sie hatte schon oft Komplimente erhalten. Doch bei denen war sie nie rot geworden. Na ja... die Jungs, die ihr sonst Komplimente gemacht haben, waren auch anders als Otonashi. Den dieser hatte nicht nur den Vorteil, das er sich mit Yui vertrug, die alle anderen Verehrer davon jagte. Nein! War er auch der erste junge der sie nackt gesehen hatte. Den anderen hätte sie wahrscheinlich einmal richtig in die Weichteile getreten. Aber würde sie interessieren was genau er mit Wahrheit meinte. Doch würde sie das gleich erfahren.

Doch drehte er sich dann wieder zu ihr, da sie, wie sie es ihm ja vorhin klar gemacht hat, möchte das man sie anschaut wenn man mit ihr redet. „Also Iwasawa... es ist so. Bevor wie hierher gezogen sind, habe ich nämlich mein Gedächtnis verloren und habe somit keinerlei Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit und mein restliches Leben davor. Mama und meine Schwestern meinten aber, das ich mich nicht mit Versuchen quälen soll mein Gedächtnis wieder zu erlangen, sondern soll lieber einen Neuanfang starten, weshalb wir überhaupt erst hierher gezogen sind. Da Mama bei einer großen Firma Arbeitet die Computer Software herstellt und meine Mutter eine sehr wertvolle Mitarbeiterin für sie ist, ist es kein Problem wenn sie umzieht. Den Umzug, sowie das Haus, wurden von der Firma bezahlt. Die einzige Bedingung ist die, dass Mama weiterhin bei ihnen arbeitet. Allem Anschein nach wollen sie sie mit allen mitteln behalten." das erstaunte das Mädchen. „Nicht schlecht. Aber das mit deinem Gedächtnis... es tut mir leid." er lächelte daraufhin, „Macht nichts. Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Wie genau das passiert ist, weiß ich leider auch nicht. Doch wenn ich ehrlich bin... es interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich. Ich habe meine Mutter wie auch meine Schwestern. Also mache ich mir diesbezüglich keine Gedanken. Wozu den auch. Ändern kann ich es nicht." sie musste dem zustimmen, „Ja, da hast du recht. Doch in einer Sache muss ich dir wieder sprechen." das war etwas was er nicht ganz verstand. „Ach ja... und worin?" sie grinste nun, „Du hast nicht nur deine Familie. Ich bin ja auch noch da. Ebenso wie Yuri und Hisako. Glaubst du etwas wir lassen dich allein." nun musste er lächeln, „Yuri ist ziemlich Dickköpfig, oder? Das habe ich gestern im Unterricht bemerkt, als sie sich mit, keine Ahnung wie der hieß, stritt." dazu nickte das Mädchen, „Ja, das ist Yuri. Was wir alle gemeinsam haben, ist das wir zu unseren Freunden stehen wenn diese uns brauchen, wozu auch du gehörst." nun wurde es still, während sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen sahen.

So vergingen einige Minuten. Dann aber blickte er auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing, was ihn etwas erschrak, „Wir sollten langsam ins Klassenzimmer. In wenigen Minuten beginnt der Unterricht." erklärte er. Sie damit damit ebenfalls auf die Uhr und erschrak, „Du hast recht. Gehen wir." damit nahm sie ihre Tasche ehe sie die Türe öffnete und wieder aus der Toilette heraus trat. Dort sah sie sich um ob auch niemand in der Nähe war. Als sie sich sicher war das sie alleine waren, zeigte sie Otonashi das er herauskommen kann. Nachdem auch er draußen war, schloss sie die Tür, welche sie mit ihrer Haarspange wieder verriegelte. So machten sie sich dann auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer- Dort angekommen, wunderten sie sich wie wenige da waren. „Wo sind den alle?" bei diesen Worten sah sich Otonashi um. Sie sah damit auf die Uhr und musste kichern, „Wir haben noch Zeit. Die andere Uhr ist allem Anschein nach stehen geblieben." erklärte sie und zeigte auf die Uhr, welche über der Tür hing. Als er diese ansah lächelte er. „Ich dachte wirklich wir wären länger weggeblieben." sie nickte dazu, „Ja, ich auch." doch drehten sie sich dann um und wollten auf ihre Plätze gehen, als jemand von hinten kam und die Arme um ihre Hälse legte.

„Hey ihr beiden." wurde sie dann von einem gewissen Braunhaarigen Mädchen begrüßt. „Hisako." bemerkt Iwasawa ihre Freundin. „Und? Wie war die Nacht?" wollte diese mit einem grinsen wissen. „Was meinst du?" auf diese Gegenfrage wurde Hisakos grinsen nur noch breiter, „Was ich meine... na hör mal. Ich habe von Yui erfahren das du gestern bei Otonashi Übernachtet hast." damit sah sie zu ihm, „Was hast du alles mit unserer Schönheit hier angestellt?" er erinnerte sich noch an ihre Worte in denen sie ihn bat niemanden von dem genauen Ablauf wie auch ihrem Unfall zu erzählen. „Nun... ich habe ich das Kochen beigebracht. Und das es spät wurde, hat sie bei uns Übernachtet." erklärte er, „Was soll den deiner Meinung nach geschehen sein." fragte Iwasawa dann. „Na hör mal." sprach die Braunhaarige dann, „Ein hübscher Junge und ein, vor allem obenrum, gut gebautes Mädchen in gewissem Alter. Ihr hättet euch nach dem Kochen ja im Bett näher kenne lernen können." dabei wanderte ihr blick zwischen ihren beiden Freunden hin und her.

Otonashi und Iwasawa hingegen waren bei ihren Worten rot angelaufen, da sie zwangsläufig wieder an das kleine Treffen in der früh denken mussten und nicht, wie Hisako dachte, da diese sich ihre Worte praktisch vorstellen mussten.

Doch dann lösten sie sich voneinander und gingen auf ihre Plätze. Dort unterhielten sich die beiden Mädchen dann ausgiebig über das Thema Musik, was wegen Hisakos Wortwahl dann zum Thema Otonashi, Jungs und Sex überging.

Otonashi hingegen musste aus den Augenwinkeln immer wieder zu Iwasawa schauen. (Masami Iwasawa!) dachte er sich. Das Mädchen war wahrlich etwas besonderes. Nach dem was in der früh geschehen war, hätte er vermutet, das sie wie jedes andere Mädchen, ihn anders behandelt und ihn distanziert hätte. Nie hätte er gedacht das sie das Missverständnis, was es wirklich war, so schnell aufklären wollte. Doch die größte Überraschung für ihn war die, dass sie seinen Vorschlags das sie am besten nicht mehr bei ihm übernachten sollte um zu verhindern das sich so eine Situation wiederholt, ganz klar abgelehnt hat. Er weiß nicht wieso, aber ihm gefiel dieses Mädchen wirklich. Es stimmt und das hatte er ihr, wenn auch nicht ganz direkt, gesagt. Sie war schön. Doch hatte sie auch im Unterricht gezeigt das sie nicht dumm war. Zudem war sie zielstrebig und hatte einen guten Charakter, was er sowohl vorhin, als auch in den letzten Tagen gesehen hatte.

Das er bei seinem Gedanken gang von Hisako, als auch Yuri, die gerade auf ihren Platz ging, beobachtete wurde bemerkte er nicht, ebenso wenig wie das sanfte lächeln, das seine Lippen zierte. Auch bemerkte er nicht, wie Yuri ein Foto von ihm machte. Den fand die Klassensprecherin langsam ein neues Hobby, welches Otonashi in sehr naher Zukunft noch Probleme bereiten könnte.

So dauerte es nicht lange, bis auch der Lehrer kam und der Unterricht begann. Und zu Otonashis und Iwasawa Pech, fing der Unterricht an mit einer Stunde Biologie. Denn dieser erinnerte sie nur wieder an den Vorfall vom morgen, bei dem Otonashi den wohl heißesten Anblick bekam, an den er sich erinnern konnte. Zusätzlich, erfuhren sie das nächste Woche Projektwoche war, bei der in kleinen Gruppen zusammen gearbeitet wird.

Beiden wurde eines bewusst. Da haben sie noch etwas vor sich.

Das war es dann auch schon. Hoffe doch es hat euch gefallen. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


End file.
